


Girl talk

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maya and vic havea revealing conversation with each other





	Girl talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts).



> For two people who have been very supportive of me and my writing ❤️Ily

“So, uh, you slept with Gibson?” Vic asked her friend whom blushed at the mention of her secret tryst with her friend's ex boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe I broke girl code.” Maya sighed out in frustration. She felt guilty about what she did and to make matters even worse she liked it. If Andy ever found out, she’d hate her guts.

“Miranda has been over at the hospital more lately and I don’t know if I should be worried.” Ben announced, interrupting Vic and Maya’s discussion, earning a look from both women. 

”This is girl talk, so leave!” Vic yelled at Ben when he tried to engage her in small talk about his wife. Ben just stood there silent before he got the hint that he wasn’t wanted and slowly walked away.

“Don’t tell Andy about this.” Maya ordered, pleading with her friend. Vic glanced down at the ground before her eyes met Maya’s face.

“I feel bad keeping it a secret. What happens if it slips up during a conversation with her? She could ask me about my day and it could just pop out.” Maya mentioned to Vic before she looked at the floor nervously.

“I know about you and the Chief. Andy knows too.” Maya told her friend, looking her directly in the eyes.  
“Travis and his big fat mouth.” Vic groaned, rolling her eyes. She told him not to tell anyone and he went and told Maya about her dating Lucas. 

“I am never telling that man another secret again, so help me.” Vic stated, holding up her hands. Maya offered her friend an apologetic smile.


End file.
